The Unknown Territory
by emmiez
Summary: What if Robert and Lyanna had a child a year before she was taken? What if instead of just Jon, it was twins. How will these two join together to win in the Game of Thrones.


Maya- Adelaide Kane- 17

Lennar- Johnny Depp- 36

Alistair Baratheon- William Moseley- 17

Lea Sinclair- 2

It was year 263 AC. King Robert Baratheon is married to Cersei only months after the death of his first wife, Lyanna Stark. They had one child together, Alistair Baratheon. The boy was only a year old when he lost his mother. Robert loved his first wife more than anything. His first son was his hope and dreams of making life worth living.

When Queen Cersei gave birth to the next heir to the Throne, Robert was worried for the future of his son as people might want Cersei's son rather than his first born.

Alistair was a smart kid from the beginning. Always curious and learning from those around him.

In the North, Eddard Stark, Ned, came home with twin babies from Dorne. A boy and a girl. Both have black of hair and while Jon had gray eyes, Maya had purple. Both resembled the Lord closely.

Jon and Maya Snow were very talented naturally. Jon was better than any of the Stark boys with a sword. Maya was very musically talented with the Harp and singing. After years of playing, Lord Stark forbade her to play the Harp for unknown reasons. Maya loved her family, despite Lady Stark despising her existence.

Maya knew she would never be loved by her Father as she should. This led her to look into her future and what she wanted to do in life. Maya left Winterfell at the age of fifteen in the early morning, informing her Lord Father only.

Maya's whereabouts are unknown to most of Westeros.

280 AC.

Maya stood in the Basilisk Isles, where she called home for the past two years. Maya truly enjoyed the work of a pirate and outlaw. Maya learned from a man named Lennar Sinclair. He was in the business since he was child. He found the girl about to get raped by some sellswords and saved her before teaching her the ways of the people in the world.

Maya was taught by women in the brothels for the past year so she could understand how to manipulate a man to do what she wanted in the Summer Isles. The way they treated sex compared to other cities and countries was quite different.

The Summer Isles looked at sexuality as God's gift to worship them through mating. They would send their highborn youths and maidens to serve in pleasure houses for a few years to honor the Gods.

Maya did not plan to stay for years, but the months she spent were well spent as she learned more about her body and how to pleasure a man or woman. Maya became more comfortable with her body and how beautiful she truly was compared to other women.

Maya was a well known Pirate in the Free Cities. Maya enjoyed the life of a Pirate for years until she received a letter from Lord Varys, Whisper of Spiders. The Stark family needed her home. Lord Jon Arryn was murdered.

Maya bid her teacher and recently lover, Lennar Sinclair, farewell as she sent off to Winterfell. She met interesting people in Pentos, even a woman with silver hair and eyes like her own.

When Maya arrived into Northern territory, she thought about everything that might've changed between her family and Jon. Maya never wore dresses after she left Westeros. Only the Pleasure House women wore dresses, though they were see through and made of thin material to entice a man's attention.

Maya arrived in Winterfell sooner than she hoped. Before the King and his men arrived from the looks of everyone rushing around is any idea.

Maya stepped off her horse, only to be greeted by the Stark family and some of the Castle servants who she learned from growing up.

Lord Stark could only stare at the girl turned woman who stood before his family. She did not grow from the last he saw her, but she held an air of confidence and content in her life that was new. She wore strange Pentos clothing as well as a Northern coat.

While she did not gain height, she did grow in the chest area. Her clothes were those of a pirate. Black pants, boots that ran high to the knee with a white shirt that belonged to a man who was a bit bigger than her if the way her breasts were popping out were any indication. She also wore some sort of vest corset combination that half matched a vest worn during battle, made of leather. The gray and black coat looked odd on the woman who no longer looked Northern.

Maya greeted her Father with a small curtsy before hugging the man. Robb had grown taller and more handsome in the last few years, shedding his boy looks for a manlier look. It suited him.

Despite being half a world away from Lennar, she stayed faithful, as she had left her most precious person behind with him. The man was older and wanted to start a family. Maya loved her lover, though they were quite open in some aspects of their relationship.

Sansa was taller than her by a few inches, but very beautiful. She resembled her mother greatly. Arya was growing up to look like Maya it seemed. Arya wasn't the prettiest girl, but she had a wild beauty about herself.

Bran was still quite small, but curious as he ask her question after question with Arya. Maya could not tell the kids no on her adventures in the East.

Rickon was just a toddler when she left, now a boy. He looked a mixed between his mother and father. Lady Stark was still glaring and hateful after all these years.

Maya only ignored the woman as she greeted her twin brother warmly with a hug. It seems they shared the same height. While her hair was in a side braid, his was long, but recently cut a bit shorter. He looked unhappy to still be in Winterfell with the hateful woman.

Maya could only embrace her brother and half siblings as they showed her to her old room. Hopefully when the King arrived, it will be a better day.


End file.
